Coração de gelo
by Jessy-chan e Let-chan
Summary: Uma garota que não acredita em contos de fadas, com a mente corrompido por um trauma de infância... Um hanyou poderá fazela descobrir o significado do amor?


Coração de gelo

Hipocrisia... A doçura mascarando o cinismo contido nas palavras daquela bela menina... A ambigüidade e a distorção daquele coração, tão frio. Apenas as aparências da garota, os estúpidos sentimentos reguardados. Em seu incrível talento de controlar suas emoções. Maquiando os ressentimentos em palavras cordiais. O sorriso em sua face, tão tétricamente planejado e convincente. Enquanto pairava um brilho irônico sobre os olhos claros... Seu timbre suave, inabalavelmente calmo. Tudo isso associado a uma pequena de apenas seis anos, realmente admirável tal controle! As ações previamente premeditadas, os sons tão falsamente pronunciados, e no entanto tão propícios a se acreditar. A pequena Kagome estava sentada, com as pernas cruzadas e as costas na guarda da cama, com seu livro de contos de fadas no colo. A cabeça levemente abaixada, os olhos morbidamente melancólicos, sem uma lágrima sequer... A garota olhava seu livro relembrando de sua amável mãe...

FLASHBACK

Kagome acordou com os sons da movimentação, anormal para um horario da noite como aquele. Levantando-se cuidadosamente, sem deixar escapar ruidos, seguiu o corredor ainda um tanto temerosa, chegando a porta da sala de visitas, seus olhos arregalaram-se ao verem a cena sua mãe estava estirada no chão, com a cabeça tombada para a esquerda. Manchas de sangue pelo corpo e o pai deitado sobre o corpo... O cheiro forte de bebida no ar... Os joelhos fraquejaram por um momento, e a garota voltou correndo para o quarto... Deitando abraçada ao livro que sua mãe lhe dera, no aniversário daquele ano, segurando fortemente a coberta sobre o corpo frágil, como se o pano pudesse lhe proteger...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Um sorriso hipócrita surgiu nos seus lábios. A dor a consumia, mas o sorriso escarnario ainda ocupava a face delicada... Não acreditaria... Nem nos homens nem em contos de fadas. Os príncipes encantados não existem, deixou o corpo tombar, adormecendo.

-------- 12 anos depois ------------------

Na pequena cidade uma garota voltava para casa, o olhar impassível como o de costume, e o sorriso doce, falso, obviamente. O galopar do cavalo sobre a estrada de terra lhe chamou a atenção... Ao ouvi-lo parar e a voz masculina chamar seu nome, virou-se calmamente, sem demonstrar a impaciência e o tédio que a invadiam.

- Minha bela... - O tom malicioso, de mais um daqueles benditos conquistadores baratos da vila. - Já tomaras conhecimento de que também queres casar-se comigo?

Abaixou a cabeça, dissimuladamente, forçando um falso rubor... Recatadamente levantou um pouco os olhos para a face do rapaz

- Kouga, assim me deixas encabulada... - Os orbes desviando-se dos dele - Não deverias perguntar isso a uma dama

- Mas minha querida bela - Tomou-lhe as mãos - Dama esta que em breve será minha mulher...

O rosto novamente aquecendo-se, tão obviamente planejado!

- Sr. Kouga, sinto, mas me encabulas novamente, ao chamar-me de bela, sabes bem que chamo-me Kagome... - Retirando delicadamente a mão das dele e pondo-a sobre seu próprio peito, cobrindo-a com a outra mão, timidamente.

O movimento da rua, calmo, como o de costume. Os olhares desejosos voltados para a garota, já tão acostumada com isso. Orgulhosa da própria beleza, mas mesmo sabendo, e tendo tão complexo na mente todos os acontecimentos e pensamentos impuros em relação a sua pessoa, ainda mantinha firme a aparência de dama doce e inocente, tímida.

- Lamento minha falta de cordialidade, mas preciso apressar-me. O senhor meu pai me aguarda, com o leite... - Disse sorrindo-lhe calma... Os olhos voltados a face do rapaz, ainda com a cabeça levemente abaixada - Com sua licença, Kouga.

Os passos calmos e ritmados voltaram a soar, e quanto à Kouga, este permanecia estático com tamanha doçura.

- Senhor meu pai? - Pergunta educadamente adentrando em sua moradia.

- Sim querida? - O senhor, velho, apareceu lhe sorrindo - Vejo que trouxeras meu leite, obrigada criança. - Seguindo até a bancada para colocar o leite

- Meu pai, te importarias me responder uma pergunta? - Viu o homem virar-se para ela, calmo.

- Sim querida, podes me perguntar... - Ainda doce

- Me achas bela? - Desta vez não se importou tanto com a modéstia, quase deixando a perceber a arrogancia da pergunta.

- A mais bela que já vi! - Olhou-a sereno - Vou-me amanhã, preciso viajar em negócios... Se importarás em permanecer na casa de tua tia?

- Não... - Sorriu, aproximando-se um pouco - Quando irás, senhor meu pai?

- Amanhã ao clarear do dia - Respondeu voltando sua atenção a bancada, pegando sua caneca de barro para preenche-la com leite

O Pai da garota saiu a tarde, como sempre

A penumbra noturna chegou rápidamente. Junto com ela a brisa fresca, Kagome se encontrava parada na janela, apenas adimirando a bela noite que fazia, pelo menos até ouvir a porta batendo ruidosamente e os passos cambaleantes no piso de madeira, ele estava bêbado... De novo.

Ela sentiu o cheiro de bebida atordoar seus sentidos, e os passos se aproximando... Dessa vez ela tinha esquecido de trancar a porta! O medo correu por seu corpo, cerrou os olhos desejando internamente que ele não viesse até ela, o que para sua infelicidade não ocorreu... O homem embriagado se aproximou do corpo feminino, a garota correu, desviando dele, saindo pela porta da pequena sala, trancando-a. Escorou-se na mesma, suspirando... O barulho estrondoso das coisas se quebrando foi nitidamente ouvido, exasperada ela suspirou novamente, antes de seguir para o quarto...

Ao acordar Kagome pode ver que seu pai já tinha partido, ela seguiu para o quarto... Analizando-o as paredes eram liláses e o chão de madeira clara... A cama pequena, de solteiro encostada na parede com uma colcha rosa clara, o móvel de mesa de cabeceira de madeira pouco detalhada com um lampião apagado em cima... o armário encostado um pouco mais adiante e uma janela grande... Realmente não tinha nada a ver com ela. Mas ajudava na imagem que ela tanto preservava.

Pensou se realmente iria para casa de sua tia, bem definitivamente não queria de novo aquela senhora gorda lhe enchendo de perguntas e apertando suas bochechas como se fosse uma criança de cinco anos... Riu com o pensamento, realmente parecia que Kaede não havia percebido que ela havia... Crecido?

Foi até o pequeno quarto de banho e encheu a pequena banheira de madeira com a água que tinha no comôdo... E entrou na água fria, lavou os cabelos e o corpo antes de sair da pequena banheira. Envolveu o corpo com um tecido ali estendido e rumou para o quarto. Colocou um vestido azul claro de mangas três quartos, longo, um pouco justo no busto com um corte quadrado, deixando um visual inocentemente sensual e sapatos azuis marinho.

Saiu para caminhar, ao adentrar no bosque avistou uma pequena clareira...

Sentou em uma pequena rocha, recostando a cabeça, sorrindo ainda um pouco sarcastica.

Nothing seems to be the way that it used too

Everything seems shallow

God give me truth

In me and tell me

Somebody's watching over me

And that is all I am praying

Is that..

(Nada parece estar do jeito que era

Tudo parece superficial

Deus, dê-me a verdade

Em mim, e diga-me

Alguém está olhando por mim

E isso é tudo o que eu estou pedindo

É que)

Ela começou a cantarolar, a voz suave e bela ecoava entre as copas das árvores

Someday I will Understand

In God's whole plan

And what he's done to me

Oh but maybe

Someday I Will Breathe

And I'll finally see

See it all in my baby

(Algum dia entenderei

O plano de Deus

E o que Ele tem feito por mim

Oh mas talvez

Algum dia eu respirarei

E finalmente verei

Ver tudo isso no meu baby )

Don't you run too fast, my dear

Why don't you stop?

Stop and listen to your tears

They're all you got

It's in you

You see somebody's watching over you

And that is all I am praying

Is that...

(Não precisa correr tão rapido, meu querido

Por que você não pára?

Pare e ouça suas lágrimas

Elas são tudo que você tem

Está em você

Veja, alguém está olhando por você

E isso é tudo o que eu estou pedindo

É que)

Someday you'll Understand

In God's whole plan

And what he does to you

Oh but maybe

Someday you will breathe

And you'll finally see

See it all in your baby

See it all in your baby

(Algum dia Você Entenderá

O plano de Deus

E o que Ele tem feito por você

Oh mas talvez

Algum dia você respirará

E finalmente verá

Ver tudo isso em seu baby

Ver tudo isso em seu baby )

No moment will be more true

Than the moment I look at you

It's in you

You see somebody is watching

Over You

And that is all I am praying

Is that...

(Nenhum momento será mais verdadeiro

Do que o momento que eu olhar pra você

Está em você

Veja, alguém está olhando por você

E isso é tudo o que eu estou pedindo

É que )

Someday you'll Understand

In God's whole plan

And what he does to you

Oh but maybe

Someday you will breathe

And you'll finally see

See it all in your baby

See it all in your baby

See it all in your baby

See it all in your baby

(Algum dia Você Entenderá

O plano de Deus

E o que Ele tem feito por você

Oh mas talvez

Algum dia você respirará

E finalmente verá

Ver tudo isso em seu baby

Ver tudo isso em seu baby

Ver tudo isso em seu baby

Ver tudo isso em seu baby )

A musica acabou e ela percebeu que esta sendo observada...

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A

N/A: Hey Minna Aki estou eu de novo XD Espero que gostem dessa nova fic... Eu sei que o inicio esta bem parecido com a Beauty and Beast da Ryeko mas o enredo será TOTALMENTE diferente ok? Tudo bem que essa idéia surgiu lendo a fic dela mas isso é um outro detalhe '  
Bem será narrado em terceira pessoa como pode ver, e eu sei que no final a Kagome ficou até um pouco mais... Doce, mas não tem nada a ver. Eu estou gostando, mas quero saber de vocês... hehehehe Me deixem uma review msm se for para dizer que está ruim... Criticas construtivas serão muito bem vindas ok? Mil Beijos p vcs hehehe Jessy

OBS: A música é a Someday i will understand Da britney Spears ok? Aliás eu sei que a música não tem nada a ver, mas não interessa muito o contexto pq não se canta uma música necessariamente por ela dizer coisas que vc se identifica... E também porque a música é linda! 


End file.
